Ashley and Mitch's Rainy Day
by dianaglampers177
Summary: f!Ash and m!Misty have a goofy adventure together in the Cerulean gym. This takes place in an alternate world where everyone's gender is flipped. UPDATED! There's a bonus epilogue now.
1. Macho Macho Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ashley and Mitch's Rainy Day

By Diana Moon Glampers

Chapter 1

Macho Macho Man

It was night. The rain had been pouring all day. The Cerulean City weather station said that it wouldn't end anytime soon. This was bad. Mitch promised Ashley he'd take her to the park earlier that day. They were going to have a picnic together. All of that was gone now. They were in the Cerulean City gym together, which was otherwise deserted.

"Well, this sucks." Mitch said.

He was sitting up against a wall, looking up at the gym's skylights. All he could see was darkness. Sometimes lightning would strike, which would illuminate the sky, only to show dark, foreboding clouds.

Ashley was on the other side of the gym, reading a book. Her Pikachu was sleeping next to her. Occasionally, she'd reach over to pet it. Mitch couldn't make out the title of the book, as Ashley was too far away. He squinted and could make out some letters.

"What the hell am I doing? I should just ask her." Mitch thought.

He walked over to Ashley and smiled.

"So, what are you reading about?"

Ashley looked up from her book. She was somewhat embarrassed.

"Uh… I kinda broke my pokedex and… I'm reading this guide on how to fix it."

Mitch looked down and noticed that there was a partially dismantled pokedex right beside her. There were also a few screws on the floor, along with a screwdriver.

"I didn't know you could do stuff like that." Mitch said.

"It's not that hard. You just follow the instructions." Ashley said.

"Really? That kind of stuff makes my head hurt." Mitch replied.

"Well, it's not too hard. You want to try it?" Ashley said.

She handed Mitch her pokedex and her screwdriver. Mitch wasn't sure why, but holding the thing made him feel nervous.

"Just put the head in the screw and turn. Then we can remove the plate and get a look at the power supply and see if it's fried." Ashley said.

Mitch's hand was shaky. He started to turn the screw, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not working." He said.

Ashley groaned.

"Righty-tighty. Lefty-loosey."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mitch said.

"It means you're turning it the wrong way." Ashley said.

Mitch began turning the screw in the opposite direction. It came out easily.

"I'm an idiot." Mitch said.

"No, you're not. You just need practice. It's just like Pokemon, you won't get good overnight." She said.

Mitch frowned. He felt mortified, that his best friend, Ashley, was better with tools than he was. She noticed that he looked a little down. She set her busted pokedex aside.

"Hey, how about we do something else?" She said.

"Really? Like what?" Mitch said.

"How about a pokemon battle? I need to keep my skills sharp, especially if I'm going to be the best!"

She jumped right up and grabbed a pokeball from her belt. Mitch loved it when Ashley got energetic. Her fiery passion was contagious. He grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Okay! I choose you…"

Before Mitch could summon his pokemon, another ball began to wiggle in his pocket.

"No. No. No!"

Mitch's Psyduck jumped out of his pokeball. It struck a pose and looked utterly ridiculous. It quacked its most enthusiastic quack.

"No! Anyone but you. Get back in your ball, you dumb duck." Mitch said.

Psyduck shook his head.

"Get back in there!"

He tried to open Psyduck's pokeball, but it used its psychic powers to force the ball shut.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle.

"He sure wants to fight." She said.

Psyduck let out a determined quack. He longed for battle.

"Go, Froslass!"

Ashley summoned her Froslass. It exerted a cold air just being out of its ball. The ice pokemon looked at Mitch's Psyduck. The duck pokemon put on its angriest face to try to freak out the ice pokemon. Froslass only laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh! He could be tough…" Ashley said.

Psyduck tried to flex his muscles. He fell down on his face.

"…Maybe."

Mitch started with the first attack.

"Psyduck, use your water gun attack."

Psyduck ignored Mitch. It drew its razor sharp claws and charged.

"No! You dumb duck! That won't work!"

Psyduck raised its arm and began its fury swipes attack. He swung his claws toward Froslass.

"Hehehe…"

Froslass disappeared into thin air. Psyduck was so caught up in his attack that he didn't notice that his move missed. Mitch buried his face in his hands.

"That dumb duck…"

Ashley smiled. It was her turn.

"Froslass, use your ice beam attack!"

Froslass charged up her ice beam and fired. Psyduck was frozen solid. It quacked and tried to move, but it wasn't enough. Mitch groaned.

"Psyduck, return."

Mitch's pokemon returned to its pokeball so that it could thaw out.

"We won!" Ashley said to her Froslass.

Froslass giggled as though someone had flipped a switch to make her laugh. Ashley returned her to his pokeball.


	2. Confidence

Chapter 2

Confidence

Mitch felt a little humiliated after the pokemon battle with Ashley. He'd lost before, but never that quickly. He wanted to blame his Psyduck, but instead blamed himself.

"I'm a crappy trainer, through and through." He thought.

Despair began to cloud his mind.

"I'm no good at anything. I'm just a failure, a worthless, stupid failure. I'm no good at pokemon. I'm not good with tools. I'm just a good-for-nothing schmo."

He sat down and sighed.

"You know, if you could keep your pokemon under control, you could be a better trainer." Ashley said.

"Shut up. That dumb duck ruins everything." Mitch said.

"No, I'm serious. He's a lot stronger than he lets on. I've seen him unleash some strong psychic moves. If you'd just teach him some discipline, you two could probably take on The Elite Four." Ashley said.

"Yeah, but…"

He didn't finish his words. He refused to admit it. He could not utter, "…I suck."

"No. I'm not like that. I'm not a self-pitying sad sack." Mitch thought.

"But? Don't leave me hanging, Mitch." Ashley said.

"…But, you're a…"

He began tripping over his words. He had to say something, anything.

"…chromatic…"

He wanted to sound smart.

"…sack of beans."

He repeated himself.

"You're a chromatic sack of beans, Ashley Ketchum."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Mitch, do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Really? What does that mean?" Ashley said.

"It means I'm not a sucker." Mitch said with a smug grin.

Ashley giggled.

"You're such as fool, Mitch."

"I'm not a fool." He said.

"Hey, we both know that's not true." Ashley said.

She poked him in the chest.

"Fool! Fool! Fooly, fooly fool!"

She sifted her hands through his hair.

"Hey, cut it out." Mitch said.

"Does your hair jingle like a jester cap, Mitch, you silly little fool?" Ashley said.

He needed to think of a comeback.

"Oh yeah? I may be a fool, but you're slow." He said.

Ashley was perplexed. She stopped teasing him for a moment.

"Slow?"

Mitch could feel his pride coming back to him. Before, he had thought that he was bad at everything, but then he remembered his strong suit: swimming.

"Ashley, I challenge you to a swimming race. First one to get from one side of the pool to the other wins."

"Mitch, no. We just had a battle and I really need to get back to fixing that pokedex." She said.

"What's the matter, Ashley? Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Mitch said.

That hit a nerve with her. She put on her serious face.

"I'm not afraid." She said.

"Really? Then show it. Let's go, race to the finish." Mitch said.

Ashley removed her hat and her jacket.

"You're on, Mitch. You'll see! I'm going to win. I beat you at pokemon and I'll beat you at swimming too. You want to know why? Because I'm the best. That's why." Ashley said.

She began to take off her shirt, revealing a bikini top underneath. Mitch felt something in his pants. He felt uncomfortable. Ashley walked up to Mitch, her fist clenched.

"I'm going to beat you. I'm so certain that I already prepared a victory dance." She said.

Mitch suppressed his discomfort. He tried to act normal and clenched his fist at Ashley.

"Gr…" He said.

Ashley growled back at him.

Mitch took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. Ashley paused for a moment. He smiled and teased her.

"Well, Ms. Confidence? Are you coming or not?"

She nodded.

"Right! Here I come!"

She jumped into the pool with Mitch. They both pressed their bodies up against the pool wall. Ashley spoke up.

"On your mark…"

She readied herself. Mitch was ready too.

"Get set…"

She sprung herself off of the side of the pool wall. Mitch called out.

"Hey! No fair!"

Ashley giggled as she got the head start. Mitch put forth everything he could into overtaking Ashley. He closed distance little by little.

"Ah-ha! Cheaters never win, Ashley Ketchum!" Mitch said.

Ashley growled. She swam faster, but it wasn't enough. They had both reached the end. Mitch climbed out of the pool first.

"I… I won!" He said.

He helped Ashley out of the pool. She looked bitter.

"You're just mad because you cheated and I won anyway." He said.

Mitch sat down and reclined. He was finally satisfied. All of the humiliation of being bad with tools and losing to Ashley at pokemon was gone. He felt a sense of confidence entering him again.

"Good race, Ashley." He said.

"Yeah, good game." She said.

Ashley was somewhat distracted by Mitch's body. She wasn't used to seeing him shirtless. He had a thin, muscular torso.

"Damn. Was he always like that?" Ashley thought.

She remembered seeing him in a swimsuit a long time ago, back when they were kids, but didn't think anything of it. She gazed at his abdomen, which was quite toned.

"With a body like that… Why does he lack confidence so much?" She thought.

She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Oh lord, he looks so good. How could I have ignored that for so long?"

Ashley remembered all of those years she and Mitch had been together. Through the good times and the bad, they had always stuck together. Her heart began to race. Her eyes drifted down to a very personal part of Mitch's body.

"I hope he wants me. No. I know he wants me. He could never turn me down, could he? I'm Ashley! I can do anything if I put my heart in it! Anything!"

Ashley sat down next to Mitch. She snuggled up to him. He was confused.

"What are you doing?" Mitch said.

She gave him a devious smile.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" She said.

"Relaxing." Mitch said.

Ashley climbed on top of him.

"Can I relax with you?" She said.

She pulled one arm out of her bikini top and then the other. Mitch's eyes were fixed on Ashley breasts. He'd never seen them before. Even more, he had it in his mind that he never would.

"Uh…"

"I love you, Mitch. You know that, right?"

He felt uncomfortable.

"I… I know that. I love you too, Ashley."

He was sweating.

"Good. Now how about we celebrate your victory? You ready, Aquaman?"

"Aquaman?" He said.

Ashely laughed.

"Lighten up, Mitch. It's just a joke."

Ashley pulled down Mitch's pants. She saw his penis for the first time. It was a little larger than the other penises she'd seen before.

"Oh. Wow! That's not how I thought it would look." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mitch said.

"What do you think it means?" Ashley said.

Before Mitch could respond, Ashley unzipped her pants. She wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Mitch felt strange.

"You like it?" Ashley said.

Mitch had never seen a real woman's vagina before. He'd seen pictures, but never one in real life.

"Yeah. It's cute." Mitch said.

Ashley rubbed her crotch up against Mitch. He felt odd, and not in a good way. His penis started to move. It hardened, but only a little.

"You like that?" She said.

Ashley took Mitch's hand. She pressed it up against her breast. It was soft, but it didn't feel right. None of this felt right.

"Ashley?" Mitch said.

His penis went limp. Ashley tried to get it to go back up. She started to grind her vagina up against him. Nothing happened. She stopped.

"No. Keep going. I want you, Ashley. I really do." Mitch said.

She continued. Mitch's penis did nothing. His head hurt. His eyes hurt. His heart hurt. He always imagined this to be something momentous. Instead, it was like a nightmare.

"Mitch?" She said.

"I… I'm sorry. Please… I…" He couldn't finish. He burst into tears.

Ashley stopped. She zipped her pants back up.

"Mitch? Don't you want me?" She said.

"I do, Ashley. I really do." He said.

"You… You aren't into men, are you?"

"No. Never!" Mitch said.

"Then… is it me?" Ashley said.

Her fears filled her mind, that to Mitch, she was more of a friend and nothing more. She started to sob.

"I… I think need some time alone." Ashley said.

She ran outside of the gym.

"Ashley! Wait!"

Mitch got up and started to go after her, until he realized that his pants were still down.

Crash.

He slipped and fell down, unconscious. He was out cold.


	3. Left Out In The Cold

Chapter 3

Left Out In The Cold

Ashley was out in the rain, underneath a bridge. It was the middle of the night. No one else was there.

"Why didn't he want me?" Ashley said.

She sobbed in the night. No one could hear her, no one except her pokemon, Froslass.

Frolass was a bit of a joker. She loved pulling pranks on Ashley. She enjoyed a good laugh and liked to keep things light and fun. She'd never seen Ashley like this before. It made her feel horrible.

"Why? Why?" Ashley said.

She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep underneath that bridge. It pained Froslass to see her like this.

"Don't worry, Ashley. I'm going to save you. I'm going to make you happy, no matter what." Frolass thought.

Now that Ashley was asleep, Froslass let herself out of her pokeball. She floated back toward the gym and went inside.

Froslass noticed that Mitch was still unconscious from his fall. She turned him on his back and giggled at the sight of his penis. She started to play with it, like it was a toy.

"It's cute, so cute! Who's a good ding-dong? You are! You are!"

Mitch's face changed, like he was in pain. Froslass stopped for fear that he might wake up. She turned to his pokeballs, which had spilled out of his pockets in the fall.

"Psyduck?" Froslass said.

As if on cue, Psyduck jumped out of his pokeball.

"You called?" Psyduck said.

"You overheard what happened, right?" Froslass said.

Psyduck sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Cassanova over there had a major malfunction if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Ashley's a real wreck too. I've never seen her so hurt before." Froslass replied.

Ashley usually took defeat in stride, but this time, her will was crushed. Love was different from pokemon. She had a relationship with Ira, and Don before him, and even though both loves went far, they were never meant to go anywhere. Ashley believed that Mitch deserved her heart. Mitch was the only real man for her, her one true partner.

"We need to fix this." Froslass said.

"Right. But how?" Psyduck said.

"Pull Mitch's pants off. Make sure he doesn't wake up. I'll get Ashley back inside." Froslass said.

"Will do!" Psyduck said.

He stripped Mitch completely naked. It didn't take long for Froslass to return with Ashley. The trainer was dirty from the rain and had some mud on her. Froslass was sure to wipe her off.

"What do we do now?" Psyduck said.

"We push the lovebirds together. Come on and help me." Froslass said.

Psyduck moved Mitch close to Ashley. Froslass was sure to position Ashley's hands near Mitch's crotch.

"Now what?" Psyduck said.

Froslass opened her mouth. She fired her ice beam attack, freezing both Ashley and Mitch together. She seemed satisfied with her work.

"They won't die, will they?" Psyduck said.

"I've done this to Ashley before and she's usually fine." Frolass said.

Psyduck finally understood this. Froslass always was sort of a prankster, but she never went this far before.

"You deceptive little demon girl." He said.

Frolass laughed. She shoved the ice block into the pool.

"Wakey-wakey!" She called out.

To Ashley and Mitch, it sounded like she was simply cooing and giggling. Nevertheless, they did wake up.

"Mitch?" Ashley said.

She tried to move, but the only thing that wasn't frozen was her hands, which were wrapped around Mitch's flaccid penis. He looked down and noticed.

"Crap. How did this happen?" He said.

"I don't know. We need to get out, though." Ashley said.

She tried to wiggle. Again, only her hands moved. They went back and forth up Mitch's penis. His body started to feel funny.

"What did you do?" Mitch said.

"Nothing. I can't do shit when I'm frozen solid." Ashley said.

"No, with your fingers. Do it again." Mitch said.

Ashley rubbed Mitch's penis again. It stiffened up.

"Oh. That's what I was touching?" Ashley said.

"More. Please. More." Mitch said.

His body heated up. He closed his eyes and thought of her.

"Ashley…"

He could feel it, years and years worth of buildup to this moment. He was finally ready. His body heat loosened up in the ice. He could feel water from the pool leaking into the ice block.

"More. More!" He called out.

Ashley felt so happy that she thought she could cry. Mitch had finally accepted her.

"Thank you, Mitch. Thank you." She said.

Mitch's body writhed as Ashley rubbed his penis. In a sudden jerk, he shattered the ice. They were both free. He cried out.

"I love you, Ashley Ketchum."

"I love you too, Mitch. I'll love you forever!"

Happy Ending.

This story is dedicated to ObeliskX.

Thank you for reading.


	4. BONUS! EPILOGUE

BONUS!

EPILOGUE

It had been a day after Mitch and Ashley finally decided that they loved each other. They planned out a moment together, where they could get together and pick up where they left off, before Mitch's erectile dysfunction kicked in.

Mitch was in his room. The lights were dim. There were some petals on the bed. The curtains were shut. It was exactly what Ashley asked for. Mitch was also completely naked. He knew that Ashley was out filling paperwork to get into the next big pokemon tournament. She wanted to do this when she got home.

Mitch looked up at the clock. She was late, five minutes late.

"What's taking her?" Mitch wondered.

As if to answer his question, he heard Ashley open the front door.

"Mitch, I'm here! You got everything ready?"

He called out to her.

"Yeah. Come on up!"

"Just a second. I need to get ready." Ashley said.

Mitch wasn't sure if he could wait long enough. He tried his best to be patient.

After a few minutes, Ashley entered Mitch's room. She was wearing what appeared to be a frilly skirt and nothing else. Mitch was surprised to see it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"The Poke-Mart. They skinned four Audinos alive to make this thing."

Mitch made a face. He wasn't sure if he found Ashley's attire sexy anymore.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" She said.

She moved in close to Mitch and began to kiss him. He didn't expect it, but she moved all over him, from his mouth, down to his chest, and eventually down to his waist. She bent down and looked at Mitch's penis.

"Is your wee-wee ready?" She said.

Mitch sighed.

"Please don't call it a 'wee-wee'."

Ashley grabbed Mitch's penis. Her grip was strong, but it felt very good to Mitch. She rubbed it. It went stiff. Ashley smiled.

"Go, Metapod! Use your harden attack!"

Mitch didn't want to think about bugs during sex. He tried to focus on her smiling face, her naked breasts, and her frilly skirt. Ashley stroked even more.

"Harden some more. You can do it. I believe in you!" Ashley said.

"I think it's as hard as it's going to go." Mitch said.

Ashley let go of Mitch's penis.

"Good!"

Without warning, Ashley lifted up her skirt. She moved closer to Mitch, to the point where she was right on top of him.

"Are you coming in, or what?" She said.

He was a little nervous.

"Yeah. I'm… Uh… Ready? I'm ready."

She sat on top of Mitch and forced him in. It was an unusual feeling for Mitch, being inside of a girl. It felt good to him. Ashley began to laugh with glee.

"Let's go! Agility!"

She began to wiggle her hips back and forth. Mitch could feel her going faster and faster. His penis began to hurt.  
"Uh… I'm going to explode…" Mitch said.

"Good! Use explosion! Explode, Mitch! Explode!"

Mitch pulled out. He "exploded". Ashley clapped her hands.

"It's super effective!"

"Please. Stop." Mitch said.

"Oh… But it's fun…" She said.

She turned around and lifted up her skirt.

"…Besides, we still have round two."

Mitch started at Ashley's backside. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"You mean… You want me to go in your butt?" He said.

"Why not? Don't guys like that kind of stuff?" Ashley said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never done this before and…"

"It'll be great! Here, I got some lube at the store too."

Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out a stick of butter. It even had a cute drawing of a miltank on the wrapper.

"…That's not lube." Mitch said.

"Of course it is!" Ashely said.

"No, that's a stick of butter." Mitch replied.

Ashley started to laugh.

"Well, then butter up, buttercup!" She said.

Mitch shrugged.

"I really hope this doesn't hurt." He thought as he rubbed butter all over his penis.

"Are you ready?" Ashley said.

"Almost." Mitch replied.

He finished applying butter and moved closer to Ashley's rump.

"My butt-butt's ready." Ashley said.

"Please don't call it that." Mitch said.

He put his penis into her butt. Ashley let out a groan as it entered.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He said.

"A little, but it feels good. Keep going!"

Mitch moved his hips. Ashley let out a moan. His penis felt good.

"Maybe this isn't so bad." He thought.

"Rub my vag too. I want to feel it." Ashley said.

Mitch started to stimulate Ashley's vagina, but a bad smell wafted through the air. It was foul, like a mixture of outhouse and butter.

"Did… Did you just…?"

"Don't stop. I want more." Ashley said.

Mitch could feel his penis softening. The rancid smell was getting to him. He tried to keep it stiff. Mitch could feel it, a creeping sensation that this could be the end.

"Mitch?" Ashley said.

"No. Our love is stronger than this. I can do it. I'm going to please you, Ashley. I'm going to finish this."

Mitch massaged Ashley's vagina. He stimulated her butt. She let out moans as he did this.

"I'm… I'm almost there." Ashley said.

Mitch felt like he could fall down. He was focusing all of his energy on staying hard and pleasuring Ashley with his hand.  
"I… I love you, Mitch!" She cried out.

It was over. Ashley was satisfied. Mitch pulled out of her butt, exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Ashley said.

He was out cold. Ashley turned out the lights in his room and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mitch. You were great."

She closed the door behind him so that he could get some much needed rest.


End file.
